1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image inspection apparatus, an image inspecting method, and a program for use with the apparatus and the method, and more specifically to an image inspection apparatus and an image inspecting method capable of easily detecting the factor of a defective photographic print, and a program for use with the apparatus and the method.
2. Related Art
An image stored in a record medium such as a memory card, a film, etc. is normally read from the record medium, treated in an adjusting process relating to color density, converted to printing data, and output to the printer. When defective color density is detected in a photographic print generated by a printer, it is necessary to remake the photographic print.
Conventionally, a photographic print has been remade based on that the change with time of a printer is sufficiently adjusted.
What is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-171042 can be treated by an operator in an amending operation for color density using a keyboard while observing an image displayed on a monitor. For example, the amending operation is performed for each of density (D), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y).